Lost In Canvas
by Rowdrain.Kanovich
Summary: "Imagine que, um dia, quando sua vida parecesse mais normal e tediosa do que nunca, você pudesse se transportar para sua obra favorita e viver por lá com os personagens que conhece tão bem. Pois é exatamente isso o que propõe a fanfic 'Lost In Canvas' ao levar fãs de Saint Seiya para Rodório, cercanias do Santuário, há mais de 250 anos atrás." FICHAS FECHADAS!


.

❂ **_Lost In Canvas_** ❂

**.**

"Imagine que, um dia, quando sua vida parecesse mais normal e tediosa do que nunca, você pudesse se transportar para sua obra favorita e viver por lá com os personagens que conhece tão bem.

.

Pois é exatamente isso o que propõe a fanfic _Lost In Canvas_ ao levar as fãs de Saint Seiya para Rodório, cercanias do Santuário, através de uma porta fantástica que eles descobrem em seus armários. Aliás, quem descobre a porta não são os fãs, mas o travesso lemuriano Atlas, que, muito traquinas, abre várias fendas temporais enquanto testava novas maneiras de teletransporte. Enquanto o menino perambula pelo nosso mundo e conhece as maravilhas da vida moderna, os fãs da era atual vão aproveitar a vivência do antigo povoado grego, as rotinas do Santuário e toda uma série de acontecimentos datados há mais de 250 anos atrás.

.

É claro que com a chegada dos fãs a história tradicional começa a mudar e alguns deles tentam fazer com que as coisas aconteçam como estavam no _script_. Grandes confusões começam, pois uma coisa é ler uma história e outra bem diferente é estar dentro dela. Eu acredito que será uma experiência interessante acompanhar a chegada desses habitantes do futuro, a surpresa dos moradores da era ficcional perante suas roupas tão 'excêntricas', seus costumes pouco convencionais e suas previsões do futuro."

.

Esta fanfic promete cenas bastante divertidas!

.

A ideia nasceu quando eu assisti a série _Lost In Austen_, onde uma fã da escritora Jane Austen (assim como eu sou) consegue este feito e adentra no universo ficcional dos livros que tanto ama. Ela troca de lugar com a protagonista do livro Orgulho e Preconceito, Elizabeth Bennet, e as duas vivem cenas muito interessantes em seus mundos trocados. Em uma conversa com as meninas do grupo de escritoras de fanfics de Saint Seiya do "effe effe net", resgatei a ideia, já abandonada há um tempinho...

.

"A grande maioria das pessoas já se imaginou tendo a chance de invadir sua história favorita, seja ela qual for. O que você faria se tivesse essa oportunidade?"

.

Ditas as ideias e a história, vamos às fichas!

Não sei bem ao certo se vou ocupar todas as vagas dos dourados. Isso vai depender da qualidade das fichas enviadas...

A princípio, a história vai envolver principalmente o núcleo dos dourados e não acompanhará necessariamente a linha temporal do mangá/anime, até por conta da intervenção dos participantes.

* * *

Os personagens disponíveis para interação são:

LISTA ATUALIZADA EM 18/07/2012

.

**Yuzuriha de Grou: **FullMetal Ikarus

**Shion de Áries: **Pure Petit Cat

**Manigold de Câncer: **Black Scorpio no Nyx (que, por sua vez, também interagirá com El Cid de Capricórnio)

**Aspros de Gêmeos: **Hiina-chan

**Deuteros de Gêmeos: **Angel Pink

**Regulus de Leão: **Takamiya e Leo no Ruisu

**Asmita de Virgem: **Nyendra Kanovich

**Dohko de Libra: **Bella Lya**  
**

**Kardia de Escorpião: **Rowdrain Kanovich (self inserction, porque eu mereço, hahaha)

**Sísifos de Sagitário: **Chibi Haru-chan17**  
**

**El Cid de Capricórnio: **xxx

**Dégel de Aquário: **Vengeresse Lolita

**Albafica de Peixes: **Hikari Nemuru

.

Estes são os donos das fichas selecionadas para "_Lost In Canvas_" com seus respectivos personagens de interação. Para quem não entendeu, "personagem de interação" significa que o seu char interagirá mais com o personagem escolhido, o que não o impossibilita de interagir com outros. Eu observei na maioria das fichas menções a outros personagens do gosto de vocês e farei o possível para deixar todo mundo contente, com cenas não limitadas apenas aos personagens escolhidos (até porque eu detesto restrições!).

.

**Modelo de ficha a ser preenchida:**

(As questões marcadas como opcionais / facultativas podem ou não serem respondidas. O desejável é que sejam respondidas. As respostas destas tornam seu personagem mais interessante e rico)

**1 - Nome da personagem e idade:** neste campo você pode inventar um nome fictício ou fazer self-inserction (no caso, você mesmo na fic). Você escolhe!

**2 - Descrição física:** seja breve e descreva apenas o que salta aos olhos. Sua personagem (ou você) é alta? Baixa? Magra, média, gordinha? Qual é a cor e o tipo do cabelo? Qual é o formato e a cor dos olhos?

**3 –Personalidade (comportamento e modo de se vestir): **

**4 - Signo:**

**5 – Manias e defeitos:**

**6 - O que sua personagem faz da vida?**

**7 - Descreva brevemente a história de sua personagem: **

**8 - Há quanto tempo gosta de Saint Seiya? Qual é a sua história com o anime? Por que acha que gosta tanto da série?**

**9 - O que acha da série Lost Canvas?**

**10 – Qual explicação daria ao chegar no mundo de Saint Seiya? E se não acreditassem, o que inventaria para explicar suas roupas e de onde veio? Onde tentaria se infiltrar?**

**11 - Qual é o seu personagem predileto e por quê? (essa será a escolha do personagem com o qual seu personagem mais interagirá!)**

**12 - O que diria ao seu personagem predileto se o encontrasse?**

**13 - Qual é o personagem do qual você menos gosta em Lost Canvas e por quê?**

**14 - O que faria se encontrasse esse personagem?**

**15 - Descreva uma cena que você gostaria que tivesse acontecido em Lost Canvas e não aconteceu (opcional):**

**16 - Se você pudesse mudar algo que aconteceu em LostCanvas, o que mudaria (opcional)?**

**17 - Há alguma cena na qual você gostaria de estar, especificamente, da série (opcional)?**

**18 - Outra pergunta opcional: Muitos fãs gostam de escrever a respeito de duplas de personagens as quais elas acreditam ter um romance (hetero ou yaoi). Se você é um desses fãs, que dupla você acredita ter um romance e como age quanto a isso? **

Alerta: a fic não terá yaoi e será completamente descomprometida de romance a princípio, mas a resposta para essa pergunta pode gerar cenas interessantes.

**19 - Há algum outro dado que você ache importante acrescentar?**

* * *

Pronto! Preenchida a ficha, você pode enviá-la por review e esperar o resultado, postado em breve! Já estou com ideias engatilhadas e escritas. Espero boas fichas!

Boa sorte! Beijos! ^^


End file.
